


Pallbearer

by WolfaMoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Peggy's Funeral, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CA: Civil War – Spoilers. With death, secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pallbearer

Pallbearer  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: CA: Civil War – Spoilers. With death, secrets are revealed.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own. 

_***_ Pallbearer

When Steve read the message it hurt. The world was crumbling around him and he just lost one of his pillars. Straightening his suit he watches a lot of elderly people take seats. Then there are the generations of family. So when they asked for pallbearers he steps forward as well as a face he hasn’t seen in a while. The man takes up on the other side. He doesn’t acknowledge him or anything as they have a duty to perform.   
After they rest her in the front of the church they take their seats. Finally getting a look at one another, Clint Barton nods to Steve. Steve observes as Clint goes to sit beside Agent 13. Sitting beside Sam he listens and reminisces. Remembering her smile and laugh. The first time he saw her as she stood up to the bullies.   
Agent 13 squeezes Clint’s hand before heading up to give the eulogy. In that moment, Steve learns that Agent Thirteen is Sharon Carter, Peggy’s Niece. Looking over at Clint he wonders the relation or just friendship.  
Then it is over. People stand to shake and hug Clint and Sharon. Steve is one of the last to go over.   
“Sharon, Clint.”  
“I’ll see you outside.” Clint tells her before heading out. Steve wants to ask more but watches Clint depart. They share a private moment of condolence. Then she hands him a box.  
“Wait till you’re alone to open it. “ Steve nods.

_***_ Pallbearer

Once he is back in his hotel room he takes out the box from his pocket. It’s a small thin box with no pronounced lid. How? Then he feels it. Placing his thumb on it there is a distinct click and it opens. Lifting the lid there are letters with his name beautiful scrawled in Peggy’s handwriting.   
Taking it out he opens it carefully. Then he reads.  
///  
Dear Steve,   
This letter is not for your benefit but mine. Also someone else needs to know this secret. He shouldn’t be alone. One night of love left a lifetime of memories in a void that I hoped to fill with you. He helped me fill it with my husband and family we built.   
After a while he stopped aging like we do. So I hope you will meet him someday. Yet he has remained my favorite secret. His codename is: Hawkeye. That is the only clue I can give. Sarah can help you on the rest. Please find our son. Have that family you deserve. Hopefully our son can fill that void I left in your heart.  
Forever Yours,  
Peggy.  
///  
Taking out his cell phone he calls Clint.  
“What room are you in?”  
“325.” So trusting.  
“See you soon.” Either he knows or does not know. Given the number he heads toward it. There are voices inside talking. Steve knocks. Silence for a moment. Then the door opens to reveal Sarah.  
“Um,” he looks at her shocked then she opens it to reveal a red-eyed Clint.   
“Hey Cap,” Clint plasters on a smile.  
“Clint, can we talk?” The two share a look. Sarah Carter looks between the two. Going over to give Clint a hug.  
“Don’t leave without saying good bye.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She exits the room. Steve looks around before closing the door after her.   
“I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
“I gathered. Is there something you want to talk about?” Clint returned to packing his bag.  
“How do you know, Peggy?” Steve didn’t want to step right into it. But needs confirmation. His hands touching the box in his pocket.   
“I think you already know.” Clint faces him. “Did she leave a letter? She was always big into writing letters.”  
“So you know the truth?”  
“Well it is my heritage so I could say that, yeah. I know who my parents are. Is that what you are asking?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then yes.”  
“You’re my son.”  
“Yeah, crazy isn’t it. The serum does more than let you cryo sleep. It makes you stay in top form.”  
“What about your kids?”  
“They are my brothers kids. Laura plays along for safety. Barney is from mom’s marriage.”  
“How can you still be so young?”  
“Well, that is a little harder to explain.” Clint rubs the back of his head. “We really didn’t get the math down till I was about 50. And could get a drink without showing ID. For every 5 to 6 years I age a year, I guess.”  
“So you’re?”  
“An old man like yourself. “  
“I … I have a son.”  
“Yes.” Clint looks at him. Unsure on how Steve is going to take it.   
“Were you ever going to tell me?” Clint looks around the room. “Is Clint really your name?”  
“Francis. Like Stephen Francis of Assisi.”  
“Does Sarah know?  
“I’m Uncle Clint.” Nodding his head.  
“Natasha?”  
“No,” Clint is still unsure of what to make of Steve now. He had a whole lifetime with out him and only being stories. Bedtime stories. Things that made his mother sad. Yet he grew in interesting times. Knew the commandos, Howard Stark, the Jarvis’, and the world grew old while he remained young. He had those years while Steve glossed over. And still yet to come.  
“I still can’t get my head wrapped around this.”  
“Don’t.”  
“That simple, huh?” Clint smirks.  
“Steve,” still unsure if it will ever feel right to call him dad. “There is so much more to worry about than this.”  
“Up until an hour ago I would have agreed with you. But now there are more skeletons coming out of my closet than I think. I can’t handle.”  
“Than don’t. I’m fine." Shooting a disarming smile. “Sharon got the hots for you. Bucky is out there. Go find him.”  
“I just,” Clint told him he had a longer time to process. “Guess wisdom comes from taking the long way.”   
“Yeah, just can’t let it show.” Living a long life he had learned more than what is in schoolbooks. Seen the world change. Sunrises and sets that no one will ever believe. Trekked terrain that is no longer it’s former glory and some before it was found. “Go help your friend. I’ll be here.”  
“We are going to have a long talk when this is over.” Steve didn’t like leaving it like this. He thought he was alone. Then he had Bucky back. And now he has more. Clint’s smile reflected his own.  
“Sure, pops.” Not helping himself, he moves over taking Clint into his arms. Unsure at first than accepting. It felt good to be hugged. The fatherless child in him gripped tight and let him have this moment. As he knew the world was ever changing. Getting rockier by the moment. And fates hand was not dealing in their favor.   
Steve gripped tight holding his son in his arms. Thinking he would never have family. Jealous of Hawkeye, when they were let in on his secret haven. Then learning it was a screen but still family. His son had been alone and right before him. He had family. He also had other family to attend to. Letting go he steps back to take in the man before him.  
“I should go.”  
“Yeah, need to go save Bucky.”  
“Uncle Bucky,” they both smile. They both do that a lot. Gathering it’s like looking into a mirror when the other smiles.   
“Yeah, mom called him that in her stories of you. Bring him home.”  
“I will.” He needs to go but.  
“I’ll be here.” Steve leaves. He now has that pillar to support him again, thank you Peggy.

_***_ Pallbearer


End file.
